


Inappropriate Thoughts

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds some rather dirty songs on Bones' PADD. He can't help wondering about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in the course of this fic are: "A.D.I.D.A.S." by Korn, "Animals" by Nickelback, and "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

One thing that could absolutely never be said about Jim under any circumstances was that he was patient. And so while he was waiting for Bones to come back from his run so they could go to the local bar he was fidgeting, standing up to pace every now and then.

Then he noticed Bones’ PADD sitting on the older man’s desk.

By now they knew everything about each other, having been roommates for about six months. Bones should have known to hide the PADD if he hadn’t wanted Jim to see it. Therefore, it was fair game.

Idly flipping through Bones’ music collection that he had seen a dozen times, he came across a file he hadn’t noticed before. Curious, he opened it and set it to playing the first song of the list, which Bones hadn’t bothered to fill in the title for.

Jim sat down in the desk chair pretty quickly when the lyrics began:

 _Honestly, somehow it always seems that  
I’m dreaming of something I can never be  
It doesn’t bother me, ‘cause I will always be the pimp that I see in all of my fantasies  
I don’t know your fucking name, so what, let’s (have sex)_

 _Screaming to be the only way  
That I can truly be free from my fucked-up reality  
So I dream and stroke it harder,  
‘Cause it’s so fun to see my face staring back at me  
I don’t know your fucking name, so what, let’s fuck_

 _All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about fucking_

 _All day I dream about fucking  
All day I dream about sex  
Yes, all day I dream about sex_

The song continued, but Jim could no longer hear it. His mind was reeling. Since when did _Bones_ of all people listen to songs like that? And there were _more_ of them!

Reflexively Jim stopped the music a split second before the door opened, revealing Bones coming back from his run. His brown hair was tousled from the wind and he was sweating, and suddenly Jim couldn’t help but wonder if he would look the same way after--

Jim shook his head to get rid of that line of thinking, earning himself a raised eyebrow from his roommate. “What the hell are you thinking about so hard, Jim?”

Jim tried to conceal his nervousness with a wide grin. “Nothing.”

As Bones shook his head and walked into their bathroom grumbling about nothing in particular, though, Jim couldn’t help but wonder if Bones really _did_ think about--

Jim groaned out loud and allowed his head to slam into the desk. It was going to be a long day.

~*~

Actually, it had been an incredibly long week. Curious, Jim had temporarily swiped Bones’ PADD, making the older man think he had misplaced it for about a day, in order to copy the file of music onto his own.

That had been a mistake on his part; the songs were some of the dirtiest he’d ever heard, and Jim had heard more than his fair share of dirty lyrics.

As one of the songs played while Bones was conveniently in class, Jim was struck once again by the downright dirtiness of some of the lyrics:

 _You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

Despite his former belief that the doctor from Georgia was practically asexual, Jim just couldn’t see how Bones couldn’t get turned on by those lyrics. He knew he was.

Suddenly an image flew into his mind of Bones in bed jerking off to that song and Jim found himself restraining a whimper as he pressed at the rapidly-forming bulge in his pants. He’d never thought of the older man in that way before, not particularly, but now that he had there was no way to un-think it since it was just about the hottest image that had ever crossed his mind.

Somewhere in a corner of his mind Jim knew it was probably wrong to give in, guiltily undoing his fly and freeing his rapidly-hardening cock, but the rest of him was more occupied with how Bones would look sprawled across that bed, pleasuring himself with the occasional drawn-out moan, and whether he would slowly tease himself or pound into his own fist like Jim was doing--

It was embarrassing how quickly Jim came at that mental image, but it was also lucky because not two minutes after he finished cleaning up after himself Bones came back from the class that had ended early.

* * *

After another week of dreaming about Bones and jerking off that did absolutely nothing to get rid of the thoughts he was having, Jim wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t about to bury his sexual frustration between the legs of some other cadet; he had his standards and wasn’t about to sleep with someone when he knew he was thinking of someone else. However, since he was pretty sure Bones wouldn’t appreciate any advances made by him that left him with precious few options.

Life went on, though, and he found himself studying in the library with Bones for their Interspecies Ethics exam that was coming up. He had been remarkably well-behaved, the only sign of his thoughts that might be noticeable being his total inability to meet Bones’ eyes, but he hadn’t been able to do that for two weeks anyway. It wasn’t as if Bones had noticed so far; he was sure he could make it through this.

That certainty evaporated like alcohol set on fire when Bones started humming.

It would’ve been fine, Jim reflected, if it had been any ordinary song. But no, Bones had chosen a song from that file, consciously or not, and Jim was getting hard in the middle of the library. Ordinarily Jim would have been slightly more okay with that turn of events, but it was all for Bones and Bones was right there and he couldn’t let him know but even that thought was turning him on even more.

Trying not to openly squirm, Jim did allow himself to fidget a little, trying to get more comfortable in his seat. Unfortunately, Bones was sitting right next to him and noticed his increasing discomfort. Sighing, the older man placed a hand on his thigh. “Stop fidgeting,” came the stern command, and Jim couldn’t entirely suppress the moan that bubbled up his throat at the contact and the commanding tone of voice, managing at least to make it quiet.

Bones instantly glanced over in concern, his tone changing as he asked, “What’s wrong, darlin’?”

Jim wasn’t sure what he babbled in reply. He just knew that he had said something that was hopefully coherent before running like hell out of the library. The way the endearment had sounded with Bones’ Southern drawl had been far too much, and if he’d stayed in there he might have done something eternally embarrassing like come in his pants in the middle of the library just because Bones was talking to him.

* * *

At this point Leonard just wanted to know what the hell was going on with his roommate. Jim had been acting funny for two weeks, and it was about time he got answers. So when Jim mumbled something about a pink elephant prancing down the hall and how he had to go catch it Leonard quietly picked up their things and followed him.

When he saw that Jim was leaving the library building, Leonard turned and entered a nearby bathroom. It was time for more devious methods.

After the first time Jim had trashed their room in his absence Leonard had planted a camera in their room with a clear view of both beds and desks. It really was amazing that Jim still hadn’t found it, but Leonard was suddenly preoccupied by what he was seeing on his PADD than he was with the logistics of hiding a camera in their room after waiting long enough for Jim to get there and then turning the camera on.

Jim was sprawled across his bed, frantically masturbating.

Leonard looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze to the readout on his PADD, sure he had mistaken something. But no, there Jim was, hand wrapped around his leaking cock as his hips arched up to meet his fist. His mouth opened, seeming to form a word, and Leonard suddenly remembered that the camera had audio capabilities.

Slowly, guiltily, he found the wireless earphones that worked with his PADD and enabled the audio function, shocked by what he heard. The first thing he noticed was the song:

 _I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

Having long since searched Jim’s PADD for any music he might enjoy, he knew that Jim hadn’t previously owned that song. He also knew that their tendency toward enjoying old songs was not one shared by the majority of campus; it was therefore unlikely that he had gotten the song from another of his friends. The little sneak had gone through his PADD.

Then Jim moaned obscenely and he temporarily forgot about the song.

Briefly looking around to make sure he was alone, he locked the doors and palmed his hardening cock through his uniform pants before unzipping his fly and freeing himself. Without thinking he matched Jim stroke for stroke, biting his free hand to keep from moaning.

It wasn’t the sight of Jim coming that made him come as well, though that sexy as hell too. It was Jim screaming his name that did it. It was only later, lying on the bathroom floor that was most likely unsanitary but finding himself unable to stand, that he questioned it.

* * *

Of course, once Leonard began to question it the questions wouldn’t stop. He had never found a guy attractive before, and so the predominant question for the first day was _why now?_

The second day’s question was _why Jim?_ , and it still hadn’t been answered a week after Jim had run from the library. However, added to it by the third day was _what the fuck am I going to do about this?_

He still didn’t have the answers to any of his questions, but he knew it was becoming close to impossible to ignore this strange new tension between them. Soon, something was going to happen one way or the other, whether Leonard planned for it or not.

So he figured he would plan for it. Sure, it was giving in, but it was also an opportunity to make Jim squirm and he never missed out on one of those.

The next day Leonard managed to convince Jim to study in the library again and deliberately started humming about five minutes into the study session. Predictably, Jim’s eyes widened and he began to fidget. When Leonard didn’t relent Jim whimpered a bit before standing up and walking quickly toward the exit.

What Jim most certainly hadn’t been expecting was for Leonard to follow him and pin him to a wall in a secluded hallway. “Now, what’s goin’ on, Jim?” he asked, deliberately laying the accent on thick because he had seen how Jim reacted to that.

Jim looked like he was trying to form a coherent response. Leonard couldn’t have that, and so he stepped even closer. “Why don’t I tell you what I think’s goin’ on, and see if we agree?”

Looking relieved, Jim nodded. Leonard smirked. If only the kid knew.

Leaning so his lips brushed Jim’s ear, he whispered, “I know you went through my PADD, Jim. You found somethin’ you weren’t expectin’ to, didn't you?” His smirk broadened as he listened to Jim’s breathing become increasingly erratic. “ _Didn’t you?_ ” he asked again, more firmly this time.

“Yes,” Jim gasped.

“And when you heard that music, you couldn’t help thinkin’ differently, could you? How many times did you jerk off to those songs, wonderin’ if I did, Jim?”

Jim was clearly lost by this point, eyes closed and whining with every sentence Leonard uttered. “Bones...”

“What do you want, darlin'?” he asked quietly, moving so one of his legs pressed between Jim’s and rubbed against the bulge that was already present there.

Jim moaned, clutching at Leonard’s shirt and yanking him even closer. “Please,” he managed before their lips met.

Soon Leonard was working out just how far he could shove his tongue down Jim’s throat and he knew there was absolutely no way they were making it anywhere else, much less all the way back to their dorm room. It would be risky, doing this here in the library, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he unzipped Jim’s pants and slipped a hand inside, smirking as Jim’s knees weakened and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. “You like this, don’t you?” he asked in a low murmur. “You like thinkin’ we could get caught here. It turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jim breathed, clearly unable to resist any longer.

“You know what I want you to do?” Leonard asked, knowing Jim was getting off on him talking.

“What?” Jim moaned, arching his hips as Leonard removed his hand.

“I want you on your knees for me, sucking my cock while you touch yourself,” Leonard hissed in his ear. Jim quickly complied with a groan that was loud enough to echo in the hallway, kneeling and taking Leonard into his mouth so quickly Leonard wasn’t sure how it had happened.

The buildup to this moment had been so tense that it wasn’t long before Leonard jerked, coming in Jim’s mouth and watching as Jim stroked himself to completion moments after.

* * *

The trip from the hallway to their dorm room was hazy in Leonard’s memory, but they found themselves in Leonard’s bed fully naked soon after leaving the library. The rush from the first time was gone, and they took their time, slowly exploring each other and learning that Jim was ticklish when Leonard brushed fingers along his side and that Leonard really liked it when Jim nuzzled into his neck.

“So, what brought this on?” Jim wondered aloud.

Bones fidgeted. “Well...”

Jim zeroed in on his discomfort instantly. “Tell me.”

“Well, I mighta wondered what the hell was goin’ on when you left me in the library,” Leonard mumbled, “and I mighta seen what you did after.”

“What?” Jim looked confused. “But you weren’t here, were you?”

“I installed a camera after the first time you wrecked this room so I could see how the hell it got that bad and maybe keep it from happening again,” Leonard admitted, unable to look Jim in the eye.

“A camera?! You kinky bastard!” Jim lightly punched Leonard in the stomach, grin belying his words. “Do you have any _idea_ how hot that is?”

“Well, why don’t you tell me, Jim?” Leonard retorted.

“I’ll do better,” Jim declared. “I’ll show you. Ever fucked to music before?”

Suffice it to say it was a long and fulfilling evening.

* * *

“Jim, really? It’s been three times already!”

Jim smirked. “I can’t help that you’re sexy.”

Bones grumbled, “But you _can_ help your inability to keep your hands to yourself!”

“Come on, Bones, you’re no fun. I’ll do all the work, I promise,” Jim wheedled.

Jim’s smirk became more triumphant as Bones muttered, “Whatever.” Flipping Bones onto his back, Jim traced the tips of his fingers down the chest under him, still marveling at the fact that this was _his_ and he could _touch_. He paused at the older man’s hips for a moment, sliding down the length of Bones’ body until he could kiss along the brunet’s stomach before ghosting his fingers along the cock that was awakening and pressing against his chest. Bones sighed happily at the attention that was still welcome despite his obvious exhaustion and previous words, gently arching up into Jim.

Smiling softly, Jim stroked Bones’ erection with an equal gentleness until he was fully hard, then moved to sit astride the brunet. Grasping Bones’ cock in one hand, he slowly impaled himself on it, moaning as he did so. Despite the stretching that had happened in their previous rounds, it still made him feel so full to have Bones seated inside him, and Jim vaguely wondered if that feeling would ever go away before slowly driving himself mindless by moving his hips.

In spite of Bones’ original feigned lack of interest, soon he was moaning and gasping and writhing under Jim, bucking his hips up as much as the younger man’s weight would allow while maintaining their slow and lazy rhythm. Knowing the brunet was close, Jim wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking himself in time with the movements of their hips until he came for the fourth time that day with a drawn-out moan, feeling Bones follow soon after him.

Collapsing onto Bones’ chest and cuddling up, Jim looked up at the older man’s face and realized he had passed out, thoroughly worn out by their activities. Smiling, he nuzzled into Bones’ shoulder before following him into sleep, marveling at the reality that had come from inappropriate thoughts he’d been sure would never be realized.


End file.
